He's Hurting
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: haha just your basic Finn/Kurt fic....with Finn/Will tendencies haha


**Ima Gleek. . .nuff said**

"Quinn come on!! He needs someone to talk to, I--"

"Finn, if he needs someone to talk to, he could go to the guidance councelor, alright? Why are you so worried about him anyways?" Finn sighed and glanced back the way they had come.

"He's in Glee with us, and Mr. Schue says we need to stick together. I just--"

"Of course, Mr. Schue, Mr. Schue, Mr. Schue. You know that's not why. You're just pitying the kid because he likes you. It's just a crush, he'll get over it. But you and I are together, so I don't want you running off with some spandex wearing fag, okay? Now come on!!" Quinn strutted down the hall, followed by Finn, though reluctantly now that everyone was watching them after the scene.

Just around the corner, Kurt was leaning back against the wall, holding back the tears he had sworn to himself he would never let loose.

**~X~X~X~**

"Come on guys!! Look alive! We only have two more weeks until regionals, we need to get it together!!" Will paced in front of the Gleeks, trying to pump their spirits. The usually enthusiastic Kurt was sitting in the back, seperated from the rest, and everyone else was either picking at their nails, reapplying make up, or passing notes, believing that the young teacher hadn't noticed.

"Guys please!! We've made it this far I don't want it to be for nothing!!" Tina raised her hand timidly.

"Are y-y-you still looking f-for suggestions, M-Mr. Schue?" Will nodded solemly. Two weeks and they hadn't even picked the songs yet.

"Yes, Tina. Did you think of a song?" The girl stood up, nodding,

"Uh, yeah. I-I was thinking w-we could do, 'Fifteen' a-and 'Hey There Delilah'?" Mr. Schue ran through a quick mash up of the two songs in his mind and nodded.

"Yeah!! Yeah that's great! Anyone else?" No one spoke, but Rachael was in the back, squirming her chair like a restless puppy.

"I like it Mr. Schue!! It's perfect!! '...Hopin' one of those Senior boys, would wink at you and say, Hey there Delilah you be good and don't you miss me. Two more years and you'll be done with school and I'll be makin' hist'ry like I do...' It'll be amazing!!" Several of the less enthusiastic Gleeks rolled there eyes at her show-off-ness. Finn glared at them for a moment and then sighed,

"I think it'll be great. We should do that song, I guess." Mr. Schue grinned and broke into plans,

"Who wants to be my leads?" As soon as he said this, three hands shot up. One of them, completely unexpected.

"Um, Kurt, you're usually not so. . .bold with your voice. Maybe this would be better for--"

"I want to do it Mr. Schue. I want to sing the female lead." At this, the rest of the group spun around in their chairs and stared up at him. Rachael's mouth flopped open and closed like a dead fish while Kurt fidgeted under the stares of everyone else. Finn, him being his sweet self, got out of his chair and crouched down next to Kurt and whispered so the other Gleeks couldn't hear him.

"Kurt. Come on man, quite joking around. Mr. Schue is stressed enough as it is. . ." The petite brunette shot a pained look at the jock before looking over the latter's shoulder, back at Mr. Schue.

"I want to do this, Mr. Schue. Please." The teacher sighed and started pacing the room again. _Ugh, Figgins is gonna give me hell for this._

"Okay, Kurt, uhm. . .Finn are you okay with it?" Finn shrugged and nodded, still sitting on the ground next to Kurt, who was screaming on the inside like a little school girl.

_Nyaa~ I get to do a number with Finn, yay!! _Okay. . .that's not exactly what he was thinking but. . .close enough.

Mr. Schue sighed and glanced at his watch,

"Okay, guys. Times up. Have a nice weekend and I'll see you on Monday." All the Gleeks immdiately jumped up and bolted for the door, some of them only coming back because they had forgotten their back packs. Kurt, though, made his way slowly to the door, pulling his messenger bag onto his shoulder. He was about to escape out into the hall when two perfectly manicure hands grabbed his shoulders from behind. They spun him around so he was facing Rachael and Quinn. Kurt laughed nervously.

"Hey Rach. . .Quinn. What's up." The two girls glared at him, and one of them was wringing her hands as if she wished they were around his neck. Quinn sneered at him,

"You're trying to steal my man." Rachael jumped in,

"And you stole my lead!!" she shrieked. Mr. Schue glanced over his shoulder and tossed in a nonchalant,

"Easy, ladies." The cheerleader and the Gleek glared at Kurt before strutting past him, bumping into his shoulders as they passed, making him drop his bag. He started to reach for it, but a pair of strong hands reached out and snatched it up before he could. At first he thought it was Puck, getting ready to toss it to another jock in a sick, twisted game of keep-away, but it was just Finn, smiling softly, now holding the bag out to him.

"You dropped this." Kurt shook his head lovingly at how dense Finn could be sometimes and took the bag back,

"Thanks, Finn. You know, if you don't want to do the mash up with me, its totally cool, I understand. I'll just tell Mr. Schue that I--"

"Hey," Finn interrupted, "It's cool. Chill Kurt. I'm fine with it, you deserve your time in the spotlight anyways." Finn winked once at Kurt, before walking out the door and down the hall. Kurt stood there, relishing the satisfaction he got from Finn being on his side, when Mr. Schue's voice broke his thoughts,

"Come on, Kurt. You gotta go. The bus leaves soon and I can't have kids in here without a pass. Sorry." Kurt nodded. . .Kurtly, and then brushed out the door.

**hehe Kurtly. M'kay. yay!! hope I didn't screw up names...like the principals...is it Figgins? I forgot haha soo....until next time my fellow Gleeks!!**


End file.
